


Final Revelations

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves, Sad, why do i keep writing sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi temple. Version 1This is a part of a series, but none of them are actually connected, just different versions of the same thing. Some are better than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I wrote in class because I was bored. I made a few different versions of it, so I will post them all eventually. They get better as they go, trust me.

"I know." She said. She sensed his surprise, his wonder at how she had known. But he really shouldn't have been so shocked, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She knew her master well. She waited a moment, to see if he would ask, but it seemed he had figured it out for himself, so she turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome, hating is not!


End file.
